


Your Love Is My Love

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M, Skank Blaine Anderson, Skank Kurt Hummel, Skank Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy!blaine dyes his hair to look like skank!kurt’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of swearing in this one. Oops.

To Hummel 10:40am  
Meet me under the bleachers in 20. I’ve got something to show you ;)

Kurt slipped his phone into the front pocket of his hoodie and grinned with anticipation. The last time Blaine told him to meet him during school hours resulted in Blaine performing an impromptu strip tease for Kurt on what Quinn now deemed the “Klaine Couch” under the bleachers three months ago.

That was, what they considered, their first date.

Algebra 2 cannot end soon enough. Across the classroom, Quinn lifts her eyebrows silently asking him “What is it?”

“Anderson,” he mouths to her and winks. She winks back at him and Kurt can’t help but stop and wonder how he got people this fucking cool in his life.

~

Blaine isn’t there after 3rd period so Kurt stretches himself on their couch and pulls a cigarette out from his behind his ear. He grabs his lighter from inside his boot and tries to light up one, two, three times. “Goddammit,” he mutters and tosses it into the bushes. He’ll just skip 4th period, French, to wait for Blaine; he always has a lighter on him.

After a few minutes of humming along to his iPod with his eyes closed he hears the clunk of motorcycle boots and feels his cigarette being plucked from his fingers. “What the hell?” he asks and rips his headphones off his ears. 

Sitting up, Kurt's eyes lock with Blaine's amber ones before flying up to his hair, the usual curly locks now streaked with what looks like a fuchsia crayon. 

“Oh no,” Kurt says standing up. “Fuck no, absolutely not.”

“Wow Hummel,” Blaine says. “You're always wanting to be a trendsetter this wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.”

“This is crossing the line Anderson. You cannot dye your hair. Totally off limits.”

“May I ask why?” Blaine quirks.

“Because it's my thing. Quinn and I started it freshman year. It’s our thing. Unifies us, not you. So fuck no absolutely not. You can’t just barge in on what is mine!" Kurt huffs out.

“Sorry that I wanted to do something I thought you’d like!” Blaine shouts.

Kurt just spins on his heels and storms off.

~

It’s been three days. They’ve never fought before. Blaine doesn’t even know where to start in this situation. Does he apologize for trying to be romantic? Seriously that’s such a Finn and Rachel thing. "God there's no way I'm letting us reach that point" he thinks, so he goes straight to the source.

To Hummel 4:47pm   
Open your window.

To Anderson 5:03pm  
Why should I?

To Hummel 5:04pm  
Don't be an asshole, I know you still love me

“Dammit he's right,” Kurt thinks. He puts down his Vogue to get off his bed and cracks open his bedroom window. The minute he hears Blaine climbing up the side of the house he rushes back to his bed and locks his eyes on an article about fall boots, trying to still looked pissed. 

"Okay," Blaine says once he's inside. "I don't know what the hell I did wrong, so either tell me or I'll leave now and you know we both don't want that," he breathes out.

Putting down the magazine, Kurt sighs "The look was all I had." Blaine squints his eyes together in confusion. 

"After my mom died I stopped going to glee and pretty much gave up on everything. But obviously I wouldn't give up fashion for anything, so that's when all the all black started. It wasn't enough. I was still the 'gay fairy', so when Quinn invited me over to help dye her hair I had her do mine."

"And that worked?" Blaine asked.

"Like a fucking charm," Kurt laughs out. "God all it takes it a box of dye for the neanderthals at McKinley to be 100% convinced you're some kind of delinquent." 

Blaine still doesn't understand why they'd been 'fighting'. "So you don't want me to have my hair dyed...because it's your thing and it makes me look like a delinquent?"

"Exactly," says Kurt and he put his hand on Blaine's leather-clad shoulders, kissing him. "The hottest delinquent in the whole school."

~

That night they replace the fuchsia with teal.

"Because if you're gonna copy me we have to at least fucking match," Kurt says while towel drying Blaine's hair. Blaine knows that's Kurt's way of saying "I'm sorry" and smirks.

"I can't help it. I just love Kurt Hummel so much," Blaine teases.

"Everyone does."

Walking down the hallways is now their favorite thing. Seeing Kurt or Blaine alone caused people to move out of their way, but hand in hand they're unstoppable. Some random senior crashes into Blaine between classes and gives him his lunch money as an apology. And Blaine's only a sophomore.

"You two are like the motherfucking antichrist," Quinn tells them one day under the bleachers. 

"That's just how we are," Blaine says, running his hand through Kurt's hair as Kurt smokes a cigarette, head in his lap.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Kurt smiles.


End file.
